westmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
19970719 PlateauDanger
The Heroes Show Why the Plateau is so Dangerous Role Call Name Profession and Level Player Kill'Dar 3rd/3rd Elf Fighter/Mage Rick DiRicco Daeron 5th Elf Cleric Ray Chiang Prince Donner 5th Human Fighter John Speck Feanor Fingolfin 1st Half-Elf Bard Mark Whisler Colin 4th Human Fighter Jim Yonemura Session Summary Research in Kennetar The group talks to Bellairno and determine that the items will take at least a week to finish their creation. So, in the meantime, the party decides to go to Home to deliver the Nightcloth to George. Considering the dangers of the Plateau, they go to find Glimmerrock to hire him as a guide. As they ask around, they find that he has left alongside the elven army. Fortunately, they hear of a traveling bard that is coming in from Hensen. So, they decide to wait for him. Later that evening, the group meets the travelling bard, Feanor Fingolfin. They eventually convince him to act as their guide to Home, but they decide to leave in a few days. Until that time, they run errands for the next several days. During this time, the party talks to Feanor while Daeron does some research in the Library. They find out the following: The Cleansing During the cleansing, a group of paladins kicked out the army of minotaurs occupying Hensen. As the minotaurs were kicked out, they left a curse on the paladins. The results of the curse are ritually borne by a few of them. Library Research (Monsters) Several of the creatures on the Plateau are natural creatures--they existed there before the Darkness. This includes the herd beasts, the various lycanthropes, and the large cats. Winterwolves existed in the colder areas of the Plateau. Some documents make casual mention of the dragons. Library Research (Morbios) He was High Priest at the time of the Kingdom of the West. He was slain by magic. His finger is the only surviving part from his death. It is considered a relic by the priests of Hades. He was politically active as High Priest. He set many policies. Most interestingly, he was anti-undead. His general policy was &quote;One's time to die is the time to die." The book presents Morbios as a contemporary and speaks of him as a contemporary. Feanor on Morbios Morbios didn't choose evil. He came back from several assassination attempts. He was killed by the Lich King. Disaster on Day One Donner spots something with his spyglass. As he looks more carefully, he sees some movement in the tall grass. He then suggests that the party spins right and charge (in the direction of an enemy group attempting to flank). As they do so, four creatures stand up. Two begin shaking and they all begin to feel an unnatural panic set in. As they flee, the other two creatures set up and begin growing until they become giant sized. Colin attempts to interpose himself so that the Prince can escape. Unfortunately, only one stops as the remaining three chase after the party At this point, the party gets separated into three groups: Colin, Daeron, and the rest of the party. Colin and Daeron are relatively close, but the rest of the party is fairly distant. Colin: Fights valiantly, killing one, but ends up getting knocked unconscious and stuffed into a loot bag where he bleeds to death. Daeron: Chased down by one spriggan, but turns invisible using Dust of Disappearance and attempts to help Colin, but to no avail. The Rest: Eventually manages to kill two spriggans, but only after Feanor is knocked unconscious. At this point, the other party of spriggan (the ones who were the other part of the original flanking maneuver) catch up to Colin and Daeron and proceed toward the rest of the party. Daeron manages to delay the spriggan so that the Prince and Kill'Dar may hide. The party of spriggan eventually leave, unable to find the rest of the party. After a bit of time, the party gathers together. Unfortunately, the bag containing the Nightcloth has been taken by the spriggran. Donner drinks a potion of Polymorph Self and changes into a wyvern to attempt to recover the Nightcloth from the spriggan. With a bit of flying time, he finds the spriggan and with a bit of shapeshifting trickery, manages to recover the loot sack containing Colin's body along with some of the Nightcloth. With the party only a day away from Kennetar, they make their way back. Along the way, they run into a dwarven patrol and tell them about the spriggans. They tell the dwarves to look for the rest of the Nightcloth and to forward it to George at Home. With some directions from the dwarves, the party makes it back safely to Kennetar and takes Colin's body to the temple of Hades in order to get him raised. Foes Fought 7 Spriggans Base Experience: 5500